Holo Mistakes
by Shadows Of The Storm
Summary: The Exile cathces something on a holo and in a moment of anger does something very stupid with it. Exile/Kavar


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Any characters that you recognize do not belong to me besides Tyla. I don't own Aurali either. That honor belongs to my amazing co-writer Aurali Adrics. **

I leaned against the back of the bed, messing with my new holorecorder. Revan had bought it for me on one of her off-planet missions and I was thrilled. I wondered how much mischief I could catch on this thing. I clicked it on and smiled as I wondered around the room, taking in everything.

"Now, I wonder how much stuff I can get into before he comes back…" I thought out loud, my voice catching on the holorecorder.

"What are you doing in here Ty?" a very familiar voice asked, and I jumped around, surprised. Now this is where I got stupid. I should have turned the holo off, but I left it on. Kavar was standing in front of me, dripping wet, apparently just out of the fresher.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I turned around again, shutting the holo off. "Haven't you heard of using a towel man?" I asked, blushing red. There was a rustle of fabric and I slowly turned around, and I was glad to see that he had pulled on a robe.

"Ty, it's my room. Also, you aren't supposed to be here. Don't you have class or something?" he asked, and I pouted.

"Really? I really don't want to see Vrook right now and I only missed one day. Besides, I would rather be here with you." I smiled, and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Ty, I can't keep covering for you. The rest of the Council is already suspicious because of how much time I spend with you." He responded, taking a seat on the bed. I sighed in frustration and sat with him.

"I'm you Padawan! Wouldn't it be more suspicious if we spent no time with each other at all?" I protested.

"I know, but… oh I don't know. Just go and get to class!" he said with a laugh, and I feigned mock hurt.

"Fine then, I see how it is!" I glanced over at the forgotten holorecorder. "But I'm taking this with me. Oh yeah, that's right!" I teased as I grabbed the item and jumped up.

"Ty-" I cut him off with a quick kiss and then I ran out of the room unnoticed by any outside. Well, at least I thought I hadn't been noticed.

AAARCPKTMAAARCPKTMAAARCPKTMAAARCPKTM

I burst into the room I shared with Revan and the new kid, Aurali. She had caught our attention from the first second she had came her with her electric blue hair and matching personality. She had quickly caught on to all of our pranks and she was a great planner. So, she had officially been accepted into our little group.

"What happened this time Ty?" Revan asked, and I jumped. She wasn't supposed to be here!

"Have you already gotten in trouble with that holorecorder?" Aurali asked, and I glanced over to her bed. Revan and Aurali were sitting there, with a couple of datapads between the two of them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We're studying. Today is our day off remember?" Revan answered, and I suddenly felt very stupid for not remembering that.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I forgot." I finished and threw the holo on my own bed. Aurali's eyes followed it until it landed.

"What did you accidentally record?" she asked, and I sunk onto the floor. I stared at the wall, refusing to speak.

"Tyla, if you don't answer, then I will just look through your memories." Revan threatened, and still I didn't answer. Revan never looked through my memories. Suddenly there was a push as my mental walls were broken as Revan entered my head and looked around for a few seconds before she found what she wanted.

"Oh, real nice Ty." Revan joked as she pulled out of my head. The glare I sent her was a mix of shock and mock-anger.

"What did she do?" Aurali asked, and Revan whispered in her ear. Aurali's smile grew bigger and bigger until she broke out laughing.

"Good going Ty!" Aurali laughed, and I ignored my two friends. After all, weren't friends there to make fun of you and laugh at your mistakes?

"Yeah yeah, very funny. I'll go return the stupid thing to him later." I muttered, and Revan patted my shoulder.

"Come on up here and help us with this. Do you know how to make this work?" Revan asked as I settled myself on the cramped bed. Revan handed me a datapad and Aurali began explaining their newest prank. Well, guess it was time to get back to work.

AAARCPKTMAAARCPKTMAAARCPKTMAAARCPKTM

So here I was, waiting for Kavar to show up so that I could return the holo. I had just sat it down on the stand beside his bed when I fell against the bed.

"You okay Ty?" he asked, and I pushed myself up. Kavar was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing me.

"I'm fine. Just wanted to return that holo back." I said distractedly, jerking my head in the direction of the stand.

"Tyla," he grabbed my shoulders and gently pulled me up to him, "what's up with you?" he asked. I shrugged and looked away.

"I don't know, it's just… oh, never mind." I shook my head and tried to look a little bit more cheerful. Of course he saw right through it.

"Ty, I have known you for eight years, and you have been my Padawan for what, four years now? I think I know when something is the matter with you." He smiled softly, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Look, really, it's nothing. I've just been doing some thinking lately." I shrugged awkwardly since he was still holding me.

"Okay, now you're scaring me. Talk to me Ty." He ordered, forcing me to look into his eyes. Now that was cruel. I couldn't deny him when he did that too me!

"It's just that you spend so much time with the Council now and your always so worried about the Council and your always talking about the Council says that and the Council says this -" I got cut off by a finger on my lips.

"Calm down. I just have to be cautious around them because of," he waved in our general area, "us." He finished. I narrowed my eyes at the comment.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Don't be like that. You know I didn't mean it like that." He said calmly, trying to placate me.

"Don't patronize me." I grouched, pushing myself away from him.

"Why can't you listen to reason for two seconds?" he grouched back, and I stood up off the bed.

"Oh that is it! I come in here for two seconds to return the holo and then you start asking me all these questions and now you're yelling at me! How is that fair?" I asked, my tone rising.

"I am _not_ yelling at. I'm just trying to explain to you why I've been acting like this lately." He replied, his tone still neutral.

"Well… it's… that… this… GAH!" I yelled, getting frustrated at the fact that he was making sense. I spotted the datachip on the nightstand and an evil smirk appeared on my face.

"Yeah, well I'm taking this!" I said as my hand shot out and grabbed the chip.

"Tyla, you wouldn't." he said, his voice heavy with warning.

"Oh yes I would!" I taunted as I ran out of the room and into the hall. Nobody was out there and I tore through the halls as fast as possible. My destination was the cafeteria and I knew exactly what I was going to do when I got there. I burst through the door and everybody's attention turned to me. Revan was in there as well with Talvon and Xast, but Aurali was nowhere to be seen. She gave me a puzzled look.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I'm going to regret later."

"Hey girls!" I called out, and they all turned to look at me. I ignored all the different glares/looks I got. I sensed Kavar's presence outside the door, so I knew I was going to have to move fast.

"Full view of Kavar!" was all I shouted as I threw the chip. A sea of hands flew up to grab the chip and Revan looked at me, astounded.

"You so did not just do that!" Revan yelled in my head. I turned around and ran for the door.

"Yes I did and I am so screwed." I threw the door open and turn to take off in the direction of the room I shared with my friends. I heard footsteps behind me and I granted myself speed to make sure I stayed in front of Kavar. Oh yeah, I knew it was him. I could sense his presence from the other side of the planet and I'm pretty sure he is kind of mad at me.

I dove though the door and closed it with the Force, locking it as well. Aurali had been lying down on her bed, but she had sat up when I came in. I jumped behind her and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"What did you do now Ty?" Aurali laughed.

"Umm, you remember that holo? I kinda threw it into the cafeteria…" I answered her shamefully.

"What?!? You're even more insane than I thought!" Aurali was going to continue but someone was at the door.

"Tyla Moore, let me in right now!" Kavar demanded, and I shook my head.

"I don't think so!" I shouted back. I looked over at Aurali. "Save me!" I yelped. Aurali just shook her head at me and stood up.

"Sorry Ty, but you got yourself into this one. You can get yourself out of it." Aurali commented as she slipped out of the room, allowing Kavar to come inside.

"Okay, so what I did was really stupid. You aren't going to murder me are you?" I asked since I was now backed against the wall. He sat down next to me and shook his head.

"Why would I do that?" he asked with a small, teasing smile. I was still kind of in shock.

"You're serious? I just threw a holo of a naked you into a crowd of fangirls and you aren't mad at me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, I might be mad at you a little. But the entire incident will pass by eventually and then everything will die down. I just wanted to know what possessed you to do that." He stated calmly.

"Umm, I was annoyed and I was acting stupid." I tried hopefully.

"Well, I could already see that." I gave him an indignant look and he chuckled. "I'm kidding. "What did you want?" he asked, and I had to think about it for a second. What did I want?

"I want you tell the Council to stuff it sometimes." I replied. Kavar fully laughed this time and I laughed along with him. Okay, I could have put the a little less bluntly.

"I can't exactly do that," I was about to protest when he kept going, "but I will try to stand up to them a bit more." He finished. I broke out into a wide grin and tackled him. After all, how much damage could be done by just asking him to stand up to the Council once in awhile?


End file.
